Harvey's Screw Up
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Harvey says something to natalie and now the Drilovsky girl is out to get him. 363/OC


**I'm pretty sure I've lost it, I'm so obsessed with numbuh 363 right now that I don't even know what to do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie, Bodanah, and Cece Drilovsky.**

He was irritating, infuriating, and a total jerk! Natalie stomped up to apartment 205 and banged on the door. A girl with short blonde hair and light brown eyes answered the door "Hey Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"Where's your stupid brother Rachel!" Natalie seethed

"He just ran to his room really fast and told me not to bother him."

Rachel let the youngest Drilovsky inside and she took off down the hall. Her victim's room was right across from the bathroom and his mother's room was on the other side of his with Rachel's next to the bathroom. Natalie pounded on the door after finding it locked "HARVEY OWEN MCKENZIE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Harvey ran into his family's apartment to find his sister sitting on the couch with a notebook doing some paperwork for the KND. She was a shoo-in for Soopream Leaduh now that numbuh 274 had turned traitor. She looked up at him "Hey, where have you been?"

"Um…nowhere, I'll be in my room, don't bother me!" he ran to his room, slammed and locked the door, then went and looked out the window. He sat at the window for a moment, his heart beat slowly returning to normal, then he saw her, her straight black hair flying behind her and she stomped up to the apartment building with her dark blue backpack dragging on the ground. Harvey ran toward his closet, climbed inside, and slammed the door just as he heard someone pounding up the stairs.

_I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have said what I said. God, she's gonna kill me, that's a touchy subject for any Drilovsky, why did I say that?!_

"Harvey McKenzie, don't think I can't kick this door in!"

_Think Harvey, think! Um…hey Natalie, let's talk, no, I'm not opening the door cause you'll probably kill me…_

Harvey heard the familiar splintering of wood as the young Polish girl kicked in his bedroom door for the third time since they met; he looked through the slits in the closet door as Natalie threw her backpack on his bed and looked around, her eyes on fire. "Harvey, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get you no good butt out here before I show you what the daughter of a drill sergeant can do!"

Harvey, hands shaking, slowly opened the door as Natalie counted to three, she was on two when she spotted him and suddenly her face turned sweet and her black eyes were no longer filled with fire "Aww, the poor ickle baby's scared." She let her accent out as she spoke

"I'm not scared." Harvey said standing his ground

Natalie walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. He started to whimper as she touched him, he hated being touched, it hurt to be touched "N-Natalie?"

"What!? What could you possibly have to say to me you jerk!" Natalie had tears in her eyes now as the terrified boy in front of her slowly tried to unlatch her fingers from his shirt

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I know I shouldn't have said that but I was angry!" he finally managed to get away from her grasp and ran over towards the bedroom door, to his surprise, the girl just stood there quietly sobbing to herself "Natalie?"

"One day your gonna screw up and no one is gonna forgive you Harvey. One day Lee, Tommy, Sonia, and Paddy aren't gonna forgive you for something you do and….I won't either."

Harvey stood there with his mouth agape, staring at the girl, he had a crush on her, and he had for a year now. They met when they were four but now they were 7. They were both in KND training and were being trained by Natalie's older brother. Natalie had been having second thoughts about joining the KND full time even though numbuh 274 ordered Patton to specially train her to be a spy.

Natalie turned toward Harvey, tears streaming down her face "Notice I did say someday. I forgive you okay? I understand your dad is the biggest jerk here to Narnia, okay? But at least you have one! If you asked he would play sports with you, do art with you, ask you how your day at school was. He could walk Rachel down the aisle when she gets married." Natalie was crying harder and harder with every word "I don't have someone who can do that. Cept' my stupid brother."

Harvey watched the girl in front of him cry and finally walked up and hugged her. She seemed shocked for a moment, the put her arms around Harvey who tensed up a bit, but then relaxed. After several moments, they pulled apart, both of their faces red. "You have your stupid brother. Patton's one of the best replacement daddies you're ever going to have."

Natalie grabbed her bag and walked to the bedroom door "Harvey, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

Harvey nodded and followed Natalie out of the apartment, waving at Rachel on the way. Harvey should have been happy, but he wasn't, all he could think about was what Natalie had said.

"_One day your gonna screw up and no one is gonna forgive you Harvey. One day Lee, Tommy, Sonia, and Paddy aren't gonna forgive you for something you do and….I won't either."_

**Okay, that ending is perfect right? Right? Anyway they were fighting because Harvey said Natalie had no clue what it was like to have no dad. **_***For reference go read Meeting Fanny***_

**Review!**


End file.
